The baron and his baroness
by IntoMyMind78
Summary: When it all came crumbling down only one baron and baroness remained.


The wars between the Barons had finally ended making the cogs and colts free to do as they pleased. Quinns illness had gotten the best of him. Ryder was killed by his own father before Quinn passed away. Jade took her own life, thinking she would be killed by Quinn after she watched Ryder die. She wanted to be the one who ended her own life and be with Ryder. The other barons were all wiped out by the widow. No one had heard from her since then. She just disappeared one day and never came back. Everyone had assumed she was dead. M.k left in search of his mother with Tilda.

There were no more barons fighting against each other trying to gain land. No one was forced to be a cog, colt, doll nor clipper. They were all free. But seeing as they had lived their lives being controlled by others, they didn't know what to do or where to go. They had nothing. It seemed as if the badlands was going to be in chaos again. Everyone was doing as they pleased. Fighting to live and stealing from others. It was if nothing had changed even though the barons were gone. In the end they needed one person to guide them. One person to protect. One baron to govern them.

"The Baron will arrive shortly," A clipper yelled outside.

A crowd gathered around the outside of the mansion awaiting to see what the new baron would say.

When it was decided a new baron was needed, old clippers decided to protect the baron. You weren't forced to be a clipper. It was your own choice. Unlike the past you could now have a family and leave the life of a clipper when you wanted to. It was like the badlands was civil for once.

The new appointed baron stood in a room looking out a window at the people who were waiting to see him.

"What's the matter sunshine? Getting nervous are we?" Waldo asked, strolling into the room.

Sunny, the new baron stared at his old mentor. "Just funny how the way things went."

Waldo smirked. "No shitting me. Quinn dying just before you came back. The widow leaving. A whole shitload of stuff happened if you ask me."

Sunny sighed.

Because Waldo knew Sunny for a long time he could tell something was bothering the former regent.

"Listen sunshine, you once wanted to get away from the bloodshed, from this shithold. Somehow you got the chance to make the badlands right. "

Sunny knew he was right. It wasn't right for a child to be brought the way he was by Quinn. Killing just to live. He could change all of that for the people who lived here and for his own family.

"How about you maybe look for a few of your pups?" Sunny told Waldo walking up to him.

Waldo punched Sunny in the gut making him bend over in pain.

"Don't push it Baron," Waldo warned before he exited the room.

Some things didn't change at least.

"Sunny?" A voice called from a hallway.

Sunny knew it was his wife and baroness Veil calling for them. When he got to the door she stood before him with their son in her arms.

Veil smiled when she finally found Sunny. "They are ready for you and he wanted to see his dad."

Sunny looked down at his Son who was also looking at him.

Veil chuckled. "Don't worry. Your father is not a man of many words but that might change sooner or later."

"I'll take him," Sunny told Veil.

"Huh? Oh, then here you go."

Veil gladly placed their son in Sunny's arms. Sunny didn't think he was good with kids. He thought his past as being a regent would scare them away. He considered his hands dirty because they used to be stained with blood but he had gotten close to his son. In a way, they were very alike. Sunny and his son were very hard to understand. Everyone wondered if a son of Sunny was born in times when Quinn was still living, how many people would be alive? It would be scary enough to imagine Sunny and his son as clippers standing side by side killing others together.

Veil watched Sunny adjust their son in his arms so he was comfortable. Sunny then took his free arm and wrapped it around Veils waist. They walked through the hallway to greet the crowd. When they got outside everyone watched as the new baron and baroness walked towards them.

Veil being the only knowledgeable doctor and Sunny being a killing machine, they were a force to be reckoned with. No one dared to question them They would surely allow no one to ruin the peace which was now in the badlands. Sunny stepped forward watching the crowd anxiously awaiting his word.

"There isn't much to say. You can forget the times when you had to suffer in the badlands. We are all equal here in the badlands and no one will disrupt this peace. Welcome to the new badlands."

 **So this is my second into the badlands. Hope you enjoyed this one as well as the first one and**

.

.

.

.

.

"Sunny stepped forward" in my mind this came out as "Sunny stepped out with his fine self" lol but I decided to stick with just "Sunny stepped forward."


End file.
